


Don’t let the boys go anywhere alone together, Ever

by iwannabeknown



Category: Lab Rats (TV 2012), Lab Rats: Elite Force (TV), Mighty Med
Genre: Based on a True Story, Chase is a smol cute boyo, Fluff, Gay, M/M, slightly angsty?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 22:37:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14174850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwannabeknown/pseuds/iwannabeknown
Summary: The three boys were walking around JYSK while waiting for Mr Davenport to come pick them up when they realized Chase didn’t know what a bed was. Que Shenanigans.





	Don’t let the boys go anywhere alone together, Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this masterpiece that I wrote in JYSK, Walmart, Costco and in the shower.
> 
> Also chase has like a small panic attack so be warned.

The three boys were walking around JYSK while waiting for Mr Davenport to come pick them up ( yeah they can fly but they’re lazy)

 

“Hey we need a new bed Ollie, we should look while we’re here” Kaz said, smiling and turning to Chase “One big enough for three.”

 

“Uh I’m sorry” Chase looked puzzled “the fuck is a bed?”

 

“Oh dear god, you’ve only ever slept in a capsule” Kaz’s face lit up “I CANT BELIEVE WE GET TO SHOW YOU YOUR FIRST BED!”

 

“Kazi baby we aren’t allowed on the mattresses” Chase sighed and shook his head in disappointment.

 

It has only been five minutes since they discovered Chase didn’t know what a bed was and Kaz was already gonna get them kicked out.

 

“Oh come on” Oliver flopped down beside Kaz “you know you wanna lay on it.”

 

“No” Chase huffed “I’d rather not get kicked out, and those are death traps- “He yelped as Kaz pulled him down into the bed “KAZ ITS GONNA EAT-woah wait holy shit this is comfy”

“See what did I-“

 

“Boys you can’t lay on those beds unless you plan on buying it” A worker came over and said

“Oh we plan on buying it” Kaz glared at the workers name tag “Janice.”

 

“Kaz what no we can’t-“

“Kaz baby we can’t buy a mattress-“

Chase and Oliver both started at the same time.

 

“-We’ll take it.” Kaz said, glaring at both of

them.

 

“Kaz we don’t need another mattress!” Chase started.

 

“Oh come on” Kaz huffed “It’s not like we can’t afford it!”

 

“Kaz baby it’s not that we can’t afford it” Oliver sighed “It’s that we don’t need to buy one!”

 

“Okay but I want one big enough for the three of us!” Kaz argued back.

 

“We already have one big enough! We have king size beds Kazi!”

 

And while Kaz and Oliver we’re arguing they didn’t notice that their bionic boyfriend went into his “Happy glitch mode” and started jumping on a bed.

 

“WHY DIDNT YOU GUYS TELL ME IT COULD BOUNCE!!!” Chase screeched.

 

“Oh dear god, I forgot he was locked in a basement for 14 years of his life” Kaz sighed “Let’s go get our child.”

 

Everyone in the store stared at them

 

“It’s a joke, his room is in the basement, we aren’t Kidnappers, we’re his boyfri- best friends” Oliver finished before glaring at Kaz who just smiled back sheepishly.

 

“Chasey baby please get down you’re gonna get- Oh, and there he goes.

 

Just as Oliver finished saying that, Chase jumped off the bed and landed on his ankle “OH SWEET JESUS MY GOD FUDGE!”

 

“Ah fuck who let him near the mattress’ again” Oliver sighed, Crouching down beside chase “You alright baby?”

 

“N-no, I think...”

And Chase passed out. Again. For the fifth time today.

 

As Kaz and Oliver sobbed over Chase’s dead? Body, Chase shot up “Hey boys, why ya crying?”

 

“Y-you’re, YOURE NOT DEAD!?” Kaz screeched, jumping into Chase’s lap “oh my god I thought we killed you.”

 

“Oh come on” Chase laughed “Nothing can kill me, cause I’m a bad...Person? Is that the saying?”

 

“Oh god I missed you trying to get memes.”

 

“Thank god you’re alive” Oliver ran over and hugged them both two “But can we leave now? People keep staring.”

 

“Yeah, lets go before Mr Davenport realizes” Chase smiled at them both “But uh, I can’t walk.”

 

“I got him Ollie, you take the mattress” Kaz smiled, picking up Chase.

 

“I’ll fly it back” Oliver smiled, grabbing the mattress.

 

“Yeah no I don’t think so, I got it” Kaz smiled, setting down Chase and grabbing the mattress back from him.

 

“No.” Oliver barked “I got it!”

 

“Guys-“

 

“ITS MY MATTRESS!”

 

“Ollie-“

 

“ITS MINE!”

 

“Kazi-“

 

“I BOUGHT IT!”

 

“OLIVER DANVERS AND KAZIMEREZ QUEEN!”

 

Oliver and Kaz both turned their heads to see Chase still sitting on the floor, almost in tears before passing out again.

 

“God fucking dam-Uh oh spaghetti o’s” Kaz smirked before Oliver slapped him.

 

“Ow fuck Ollie that hurt! I think you broke my nose!” Kaz groaned in pain.

 

“Sorry baby! Im still not used to having super strength.”

 

Oliver rushed over and grabbed chase throwing him over his shoulder.

 

“You want me to carry you too hun?”

 

Kaz nodded, still holding his nose.

 

Oliver sighed “Come on.”

 

Kaz smiled as Oliver picked him up and held him under on his hip, almost like carrying a baby.

 

“Please try not to get blood on my shirt” Oliver pleaded, staring to leave the store.

 

“Can’t make any promises” Kaz laughed before groaning “Ow Ow.. remind me not to laugh before I get my nose fixed.”

 

And that was how the boys (well one of them) ended up walking out to the car with no mattress(thank god) but they did walk out with a broken nose and a twisted ankle. Lesson of the day: Don’t leave the boys alone together, ever.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written based on an idea I got in JYSK, I won’t apologize for what you just read.


End file.
